SteinsTale
by santizhizi
Summary: 【中文注意】当《命运石之门》的桥段与Undertale角色混合。角色非严格对应，cp更是完全不对应。统一搬运存档。


阳光洒下，鸟语花香。这是**起始**，亦或是**结束**？[1]

她看见利刃划下，将视野染得鲜红。

有人发出了绝望的悲鸣，随即世界被重构。

"喂，我说你应该知道吧，关于哪一边是游戏，哪一边是现实？"Frisk认真地向对面提出问题。

而那只小白狗只是被轻轻一碰，就变回了一堆不成形的狗剩。[2]

Frisk干脆地放弃，环顾四周，Papyrus依旧在和那套制作到一半的服装较劲[3]，倒是还有时间"NYEH HEH HEH"地和她打个招呼。Alphys刚刚在UnderNet找到一部新的动漫，早就把之前实验中的异常现象抛在脑后。

说起来，这地方还真是热啊。Frisk从冰箱里翻出一对Bisicle，分出一根Unisicle几口吃掉，顺便把剩的那根放了回去。[4]

默默念着"Determination"，Frisk推开了门。[5]

—不对…似乎哪里有问题？

—【怀疑度：1%】

按理说学术讲座这种存在本来只是用来混学分的，哪怕是本该有些兴趣的时间线话题—可如果主讲人刚刚被她用见了鬼一样的眼神盯了半天，还差点发生肢体冲突，情况就完全不是那么一回事了。

"那个穿条纹衫的女生，这段时间线拓扑结构怎么变换？"

"以虫洞构成捷径需要奇异物质的支撑，你说是不是？"

"那边的，再低头玩手机，就等着成为这门课历史上第一个挂科的吧。"

有必要这么小心眼吗我不就是之前脑子抽了冷不丁看见你没反应过来吓得大喊出声引来保安解释了半天连讲座都推迟了十分钟…而已吗？这么滥用职权地找茬真的有必要？话说回来一个不比我们年长几岁的主讲嘉宾有什么可骄傲的啊…

—只是，有些事似乎不仅仅是如此？

—【怀疑度：10%】

回去的路上先遇到的是Undyne，为缓解心情一起聊了半天，并最终达成了"Anime is real"的共识，连Papyrus也在后续加入对话，不知提了什么请求，反正被Undyne一口回绝了。

说起来，Undyne的身材真的很不错，一看就是经过充分的锻炼，再加上爽朗的笑容，帅气的身姿…但是…是女的。[6]

到了家门口又和Toriel打了个招呼，那是位独自住在这种偏僻地区的和蔼女士，有时亲切得就像母亲一般。不过今天这里倒是少见地来了客人，自称Flowey的少年虽然在各方面都有些怪，不过能多个人来Toriel这里总是好事，毕竟她身边平时只有Chara一个小儿子嘛。

—等等，问题越来越严重了，到底是…

—【怀疑度：12%】

又是新的一天，查看UnderNet上讨论"DT Extraction Machine"的热贴时，在花园遇到了一位身形高大的陌生人，无论周围发生什么都在那里自顾自地浇花，最近碰上的怪人真是越来越多。好不容易才得知了他的名字是Asgore，结果居然也在打听关于神秘"DT"的情报，真的有这么巧的事？[7]

半路上又被Papyrus拉着去参加了例行的追星活动，Mettaton一如既往地与粉丝热情互动，又宣布了下周将举办的"舞王大赛"[8]。啊啊，听着就是完全没兴趣的事，真不明白为什么会有人那么激动…

后续是一片的混乱，疑惑，相遇，争论，实验…黑色的背景白色的字体红色的跳动的心还有金色的闪烁的四芒星，以及最后—

**时间**于此处停滞，意识跨越了世界的间隔，再一次进行**跳跃**。[9]

混乱的结束同样迅速，信任在建立之前就已经分崩离析。时间旅行是真的存在，还是纯粹的幻想？带着疑问，Frisk在Alphys的帮助下看到了机密的实验资料。

"Error. Monster is Revived, mismatch."[10]

触目惊心的事实让她无法再否认，所有线索最后又收归到"DT Extraction Machine"的原点。偏偏就在这时，传来了Mettaton可能掌握相关信息的情报。

再一次的相遇并不算友好，偶像主题餐厅的氛围丝毫没能缓解剑拔弩张的气氛。得到的结论是信任已经无从谈起，但至少还可以稍微谈谈合作。如此便已足够。

—不…那个时候根本不可能有这么顺利的。

—【怀疑度：20%】

舞王大赛的惨败本就是定数，但至少能换来珍贵的情报。在共同的努力下，研究终于算是正式开始。

有了新成员的加入，技术资料的解析速度直接翻了好几番，Frisk想要跟上讨论进度都极其吃力。"罪魁祸首"反倒是一脸轻松，边啃着冰棒边"欣赏"着她纠结的模样。

最后，那个曾被认为**不切实际**，如今却成了关键的问题再一次出现在眼前。他们真的有权力对过去的因果作出修改吗？[11]

无论如何，现在都没有回头的余地了。

线性的记忆开始断裂，**蝴蝶翅膀**扇动的间隙，片段的画面依次闪过。[12]

"error. monster is revived, mismatch...居然还不止一例。"

"我-我需要去看喵喵亲治愈一下！"

"以后该怎么加热意面啊！"

"没问题，拖住Toriel这种小事，就包在我Flowey身上吧！"

借助偶然发现的奇迹，将长度有限的信息在时间线逆流而上，以此重新编织过去的因果，构成不同的"现在"。这一切Frisk都能轻易理解。唯一不明白的，只是她为什么会在变动后的世界依旧保留记忆。

…不过，的确没想到成品的第一个实际的试用者会是身为"外人"的Asgore啊。他想要改变的究竟是—

—已经完全对不上了，差异那么明显，为什么…

—【怀疑度：24%】

又是和最初一样的错觉，记忆与现实出现偏差，"Determination"已经无法再保持内心平静。而当初在UnderNet上引起热议的那个发贴者，真的值得相信吗？

忍下内心的怀疑，向那个网名为"绝死之真神"的古怪家伙发出了消息…[13]

一开始还是正常的讨论，可到后来…什么"决心"？随口胡说的口头禅也能当真？什么"预言中的天使"？这种老套的主角剧情还是换个人来玩吧。Frisk对"绝死之真神"彻底失去了希望，不耐烦地删除了所有对话记录，然而那个"拯救"的关键词却一直萦绕在脑海，久久无法离去。

那之后的几天，Frisk什么也没去尝试。和往常一样享受着平静的日常生活。就这么和朋友们一起悠闲度日，不去想Flowey曾提过的那些恐怖未来，不也能继续好好活下去吗？

改变时间线的实验倒是依旧在慢节奏地推进，可是还有什么能做的？所谓的"变动"说不定只是错觉，实际上什么都没有发生过…

Undyne做过一次尝试，看起来什么都没变过。Mettaton—或者应该称他为Happstablook才对—同样参加了实验，结果却是让所有的MTT品牌商标全换成了Ice-E，其中的逻辑越来越无法理清了。[14]

Frisk关掉消息界面，暂时忘掉从热狗到披萨的选项变化[15]。如果不是为了能在那个下雨天之前挽回Flowey，她自己可能都再也不会去扰乱时间线了。另一边的技术开发她已经无暇再管，至今都已经和她无关。

只可惜，这样的幸福虽然**美丽**，终究只是**梦幻**泡影。[16]

即使口口声声说着不想再理会，Frisk却还是没法就在那里干看着。即使能做的工作实在有限，也还是跟着其他人一起熬夜。哪怕只能泡个咖啡，也算是做了一点微小的贡献。[17]

偶然的奇迹被一步步化为确定的规则，时间线、Boss级怪物、存档点、决心…所有的元素被依次分析、测试、寻找替代品，来自过去研究团队的经验意外成了最关键的突破口，距"时空支配"的目标又近了一步。

当传回过去的信息不再只是短短一行字母和数字，而是全部的记忆，会发生什么事？这种事情从未发生过，也没人能准确预测。Papyrus状况外的发问引起更多的疑虑，以至于最后完成时，谁都没有勇气去亲自尝试。

这可能并不是我们几个人承担得起的责任—无需交流，这一认知早已深深刻在几人的脑海。

不过，不知是否与这种恐惧有关，当Frisk提议开个内部宴会时，没人提出反对。

照旧点了Ice-E的披萨，曾经的轻松气氛却无论如何也回不来了。不安的预感在异常新闻播报出现的瞬间达到顶峰，接着闯入的皇家士兵彻底打破了平静。

Asgore眼中尽是悲伤，道歉告别后举起了武器。[18]

—对不合理设定的忍耐程度达到上限，现实开始对妄想的反向侵入。

—【怀疑度：30%】

红色矛尖深深刺入躯体，Frisk甚至连站立都无法做到。所有的话语变成无意义的杂音，余光中似乎能看见刚刚赶到的Flowey。颤动的红色心形破碎飞散，**时空**的**界限**也跟着模糊不清。[19]

回去吧！向着悲剧发生前的过去…

然而事情根本没有想象中那么顺利。

无论如何尝试，Frisk所能改变的似乎都只有自己的死亡，而其他的一切简直像是往越来越糟的方向发展。她看见Papyrus被斩首，看见Undyne不甘地融化，看见Mettaton被卷入爆炸…世界线的收束透露着深深的恶意，她独自一人反复的尝试只不过是螳臂当车，抵御不了整个世界的重量。

哪怕回到过去上百次，Frisk还是什么都无法改变—死亡的具体方式的确能被修改，但固定在各个时间点的事件本身却已被写下，明明正在和平常一样交谈的朋友下一刻就会化作地上的灰尘。这一切都在将她进一步地推向崩溃的边缘。

绝望的目光终于引来了短暂的注意，Frisk在黄昏的阳光下说出了一切。最后得到的，是无比珍贵的重要承诺。

"保险起见，决定一个暗号吧…"[20]

—关键锚点已确认，置换开始…

—【怀疑度：45%】

抓住了救命稻草的Frisk刚一回归便立刻用暗号寻求帮助，重复两次方才获得探讨真相的机会。谁知这次的不设防却意外引起了更多的变数，注意到的时候Flowey早已跑远。

即使再不擅长运动，Frisk也还是尽力追了上去，好不容易找到他，看见的却是无比失落的表情。"都怪我…我不该耽搁这么久，到现在连对时间线的控制力都彻底失去了…"

尽力稳住Flowey的情绪，Frisk从断断续续的回答中得到了更多的情报，倒是能解释不少疑惑。

"我是在未来被Alphys博士成功复活的，但那条时间线的后续并不乐观，为了改变现实才回到这里，结果却只是变得更加糟糕。"

"嗯，我能理解你的感受，毕竟有过切身体会。"Frisk点了点头。

"我在UnderNet上的网名是'绝死之真神'来着，曾对你说过的话也都是真的。"

"啊，这个之前就知道了，抱歉一直没告诉过你。"Frisk有些无奈。

"还有最重要的一点，千万要小心那个微笑垃圾袋，绝对不能相信！"[21]

"喂，你这话题跳跃的幅度是不是有点太大了…"Frisk抹了把汗。

和众人重新介绍过Flowey后，好不容易才算是解开了误会。死者复生的现实作为最强的能力证明，让Alphys的自信增长了不少，积极地提供着自己所能想到的各种情报，最后把目标确认为来自于灵魂的决心。这样一来，即使没有DT Extraction Machine，依旧能让Flowey的计划成功进行下去。

按照Flowey从未来带回来的理论，朝向悲剧发展的世界线收束并不是正常的现象，而是因果律在经过某些特定变动后自身进行的修正。要想拯救注定死亡的个体，就必须回到过去，回到变动发生前的时刻，以抹杀之外的方式修正变动本身。虽然听着就有些绕，但原则简单来说就是一句—让世界线回到最初的样子。

对于别人来说，想做到这点可能还完全摸不着头脑。但Frisk能记住变动之前的细节，光这一条就已经有相当决定性的作用了。藏在她记忆深处的世界线标准值，将成为接下来一切行动的唯一目标。

距第一名牺牲者出现只有两天时间，计划的执行刻不容缓。等Flowey吸收过灵魂，就能逆转时间，阻止每一次对因果律的改变，将悲剧从根源抹除…理应如此。

吸收了六颗灵魂的Flowey的确找回了掌控时间线的能力，可代价却是失去全部的自我，彻底变成一个残虐的恐怖存在。Frisk已经不记得自己究竟尝试了多少次又死亡了多少次，才终于凭着那么一点运气勉强将其击败。

消散之前，Flowey终于有了片刻的清醒，也理解了失败的原因。Flowey希望回到过去消除影响本身就是一个悖论，因为从未来回归的他自己就已经是最大的影响了。做好觉悟的Flowey请求Frisk选择最后的手段：从"现在"的时间点将因果重新编织，彻底消去他在未来被复活的这一事实，如此仍有拯救众人的手段，而不至于被困在这两天的无尽循环。

Frisk不愿以Flowey生命的代价换取转机，固执地再次倒转时间，带着Flowey此刻的意识重新回归。总会有不伤害任何人的解决办法的，不是吗？

一次，又一次，重复的循环什么也无法改变。Flowey开始还试图劝说Frisk，到后来也只能放弃，眼睁睁地看着她在循环中渐渐迷失原本的目的…[22]

—这种事…绝对不能允许！

—【怀疑度：51%】

Frisk仿佛突然惊醒，挣扎着逃脱结局的收束。如果思维的惯性已经无法停止，那就以最直接的办法重新选择。

她对着自己挥下了刀，直接回到Flowey刚刚战败的时刻，向避难的Alphys发去了信息。

世界在她的眼前开始变动，Flowey留下的一切痕迹被悉数抹去，**形而上**的存在证明就此消失，而仅剩一人的铭记者将继续前进。[23]

Frisk没有忘记Flowey最后的忠告，消除了他本身存在的这条世界线并不能保证百分之百的安全，只是回到了被Flowey扰动过之前的"原点"。牺牲者是否还会出现，现在还无法确定。

于是，Frisk按着记忆找到印象中最早的牺牲者，像做贼一样跟了大半天，这才确定至少Mettaton已经安全了，只是过于"嚣张"的行为还是惹来了点麻烦。

Mettaton在这条线的确没有当初那么强的偶像光环，不至于成为几乎所有品牌的形象代言，但也依旧人气不低，粉丝成群。Frisk这段时间一直考虑的只剩下生死攸关的问题，哪里会注意到自己简直像是个惹人厌的跟踪狂。

若是在平时，Frisk只会置身事外地感叹一句"搞不懂粉圈思维"，全程看戏。但当她目睹Undyne未被改写的死亡命运后，周围这些不看气氛的干扰简直已经达到了无法忍受的程度。

如果不是有人帮忙解围，拉着她跑进附近的小巷，后续会发生什么可怕的事完全无法想象。而那人见周围已经没了其他人，迅速拿出一把弯曲的钥匙打开房门，带着Frisk进了屋。

"欢迎光临。"Mettaton依旧带着职业的微笑，不过的确卸下了偶像的架子。之前她还不知道，原来Mettaton的家离Undyne的这么近吗？

被问及帮她的原因，Mettaton只是简单解释为"对朋友的责任"，反过来问起了Frisk异常表现的原因。有着时间跳跃回到过去这一能力作为保险，Frisk并没有多少隐瞒的想法，而是把轮回的前因后果一五一十地全都说了出来。

毕竟已经不是第一次和别人讲这些事了，她本以为Mettaton会和大多数人反应一样，只当成Frisk一人的胡言乱语，但他居然真的相信了。"作为合格的偶像，察言观色的能力也很重要啊，否则如何把握观众的情绪？我能看出来，你说的都是实话。"[24]

这的确让Frisk大大松了一口气，然而关键问题依旧没有解决。按照Flowey给出的理论，想拯救所有人需要依次消除时间线上的扰动，而按照当初的顺序，这次需要改回来的正是Mettaton的那条数据。可她唯一了解的就是品牌商标的变化，如何能得知具体修改方式？

就在Frisk冥思苦想的时候，有人进来给Mettaton递了张唱片，讨论几句后还和Frisk打了个招呼，原来是Napstablook过来拜访。这竟给了Frisk意外的灵感：在原来那条没修改过的时间线，这两个表兄弟的关系有这么好吗？

Mettaton似乎看出了她的疑惑，送走Napstablook后从房间里翻出了几本粉色封皮的日记，对她讲述了自己的过去。

当年的表兄弟关系一直都不错，也同样有着音乐梦想，期待着能够登上舞台，不过曾经的Happstablook明显更多才多艺一点。于是在某一天，他获得了一个成名的珍贵机会，只是名额仅限一人。他当初也曾在这个诱人的条件面前犹豫过，然而却意外收到了"来自未来的信息"，这使他彻底放弃，而是回头和表亲一起一步步积累人气。虽然仍旧走到了今天这个层次，但和Frisk描述中"另一条时间线"的Mettaton还是无法同日而语。

听完这段信息量不小的自白，Frisk这才后知后觉地理解，如果想要用消除Mettaton对过去的影响这种方式来拯救Undyne，代价就是让"过去的Happstablook"再次犯下错误，抛开亲情与Napstablook分道扬镳。

Mettaton也是聪明人，在告诉Frisk这些情报的时候就已经理解了背后的因果，然而即便如此，还是把选择的权力交给了Frisk。

她该如何选择？上一次消除了Flowey的存在也只是拯救了一人。这一次需要牺牲的代价要小得多，只是一段亲情而已…为什么她反而更难下手了？

"不一定非要这么做。"Frisk坚定地回答。"命运的杠杆本来就无从理解，想要让它恢复平衡，一定还有其他的办法。我不能再让别人作出牺牲了。"

于是，一条全新的数据被送往时间外的记录，一定会有既能改变Mettaton的遗憾，又能拯救其他人的办法的…

世界的组成再次被更改，当Frisk反应过来的时候，她已经站在一条全新的街道上，怎么看都无比陌生。

她第一时间去确认了Undyne的状况，结果她不仅活得好好的，甚至连眼睛的伤都不见了。至于对她完全陌生甚至忘了名字的这种小事，已经不需要在意了。

其他人也是差不多，人际关系全部重新改写，"很高兴再见到你"得不到任何回应。在这世界里唯一和她熟悉的就是Mettaton本人，虽然同样忘记了曾经谈过的一切，但至少在Frisk解释过以后还是给了她足够的信任，这可能是仅有的安慰了。

等到确认过年龄都变小了的Papyrus同样安全以后，Frisk就再也没什么需要担心了…可能除了马上要举办的舞王大赛以外？

"左，右，一二…我的Frisk啊，你今天已经踩了我的脚19次了，这样的舞伴真的让我很费心你知道吗？"

Frisk耸耸肩，继续进行着看起来越来越没希望的练习。就这么忘掉曾经的轮回，在新世界里好好生存下去，说不定也不错？[25]

—不…无论如何也不能忘记。[26]

—【怀疑度：59%】

即使新世界里没有时间机器也不要紧，决心的掌控者不会因为这么小的不便而受限。再一次的自杀，Frisk重新回到Mettaton的家，这次毅然决然地删去了那条关键信息。

当世界再次稳定下来，一场聚会刚刚结束，幸好没出什么事。环顾四周，Undyne还好好活着，Mettaton也看不出丝毫不愉快，反而正在和朋友有说有笑地聊天。同时桌面上堆着的食品盒子也从Ice-E变回了MTT品牌，她是真的回到原来的世界线了。

"抱歉，Mettaton。"Frisk低声说着。"我相信…只要努力去弥补，曾失去的亲情也一定能回来的。"她已经不在乎自己这样看起来会不会很奇怪了。

回顾曾经历过的一切，留下的记忆无比**虚幻**而**失真**，这不会是最后一次。[27]

下一个目标已经明确，为救回Papyrus就必须找Undyne帮忙。暂时不提她后知后觉地发现Undyne在这条线里是男性的事，既然找到了差异就有变回去的办法…但至少也该先了解一下前因后果吧？

获取Undyne的信任可能是整个计划中最艰难的步骤了，变成男孩子的Undyne比之前还不好说话，武力值似乎也略有上升，到最后还是得靠Papyrus的帮助才获得了对话的机会。

终于成功与Undyne独处，Frisk反倒不知道该怎么开口了。她又不是那种口无遮拦的聊天鬼才，直接对Undyne说"你其实是女的"这种事打死她都干不出来。只能从其他方面小心翼翼地旁敲侧击，试图明白原本时间线的Undyne到底为什么要作出改变。

—角色差异判明，扭曲的关系还原…[28]

—【怀疑度：63%】

"我可能有点想起来了。应该是那个什么…'掘森'的作用？"Undyne认真地开始了回忆。[29]

是"决心"啦…嘛，不过这种问题也无关紧要了。

"我本来应该是想追一个女孩的，想着如果连过去都能改变的话，作为男性可能会更方便一点。"她随口说出惊人事实。

不，我觉得你是女性也完全不影响，我是说真的。

"要是这种愿望真的会造成那么严重的影响，变回来也没关系。只不过能不能帮个忙？在修正世界线之前先跟我模拟一场约会找找感觉，说不定之后的我也会更有经验？"Undyne正式提出条件。

"这种事倒是没问题，"Frisk一口答应下来，"但就算是我也完全没有约会经验啊…"

所以结果不知不觉就变成这样了，两人面对面尴尬地喝着茶，话题从战斗训练聊到动漫作品再到钢琴谜题，完全是没话找话…这种相处方式明显不合适嘛！

于是在Frisk的提议下，平和的品茶变成了暴力的"烹饪课程"，不用再拘谨的Undyne选择彻底释放自我，直到这时才终于开怀大笑。就是这样才对啊，连房子被烧了都还能积极乐观才是他/她真正的性格…吧？

但是如果不修正时间线，只让Undyne在Papyrus出事之前满足他成为守卫的愿望，说不定也…[30]

—开什么玩笑，别说Undyne不可能这么选择了，Papyrus的生死一直都是关键啊。

—【怀疑度：65%】

世界线变动完毕，女性的Undyne依旧开朗地笑着。**自我相似**之类的理论放在一边，能够在只造成这么小伤害的情况下就拯救一人，这次真的太幸运了。[31]

另一条世界线的经历的确带来了影响，Frisk毫不犹豫地接下送信的任务，小跑着去向Lab…不过稍微等等，在那之前还是先去确认下Asgore的状况好了。

看到的结果却是原因不明的自杀，唯一能确定的就是他死在三天之前。只要能确认时间就都还来得及，回到三天前阻止这一事件不就好了？至于Undyne的信…只能下一次再送了，希望她不要怪罪。

习惯性地回溯时间，然后立即找到Asgore，赶上的却只是他自杀的瞬间。

"Tori…Tori…"他临死之前仍在不停念着[32]。Tori？是Toriel吗？感觉到这一层缺失的情报，Frisk没有立即再次回溯阻止Asgore，而是去找到了Toriel，希望能了解背后的真相。

明明只是试探性的询问，Toriel却沉默了很久，接着直接发动了攻击。

于是Frisk知道了Toriel与Asgore曾经的关系，知道了多年前某个孩子的死亡，知道了Toriel避世独居选择背后的理由。果然，如果不把一切恢复原状，悲剧就会如**无限连锁**般持续下去。[33]

"如果Flowey…未来被复活的Asriel，知道会有这一天，还会选择抹消自己的存在吗？"Frisk挣扎着问道。

Toriel眼神悲痛，再也没办法对她下手，无奈地放她离开。按理说，已经了解过隐情的Frisk应该立刻把Asgore的那条数据删除，让所有的扰动都恢复原样。可她却迟迟不愿行动，反而对之前偶然看到的，Chara的诡异眼神有些在意，刚一脱离战斗就直接跟了上去。

Chara的回应是毫不留情地一刀捅下，技巧高超到能够引发巨大疼痛却丝毫不伤及灵魂，Frisk就算想用死亡来逃避都做不到。明明看起来只是个孩子，表情却让Frisk感到无比恐惧，简直…简直就像是来自她最深层梦魇的PLAYER。

"我会在十五年后杀了所有人，不止是你的朋友，还包括你认识或不认识的70亿人类。"[34]"Chara"用PLAYER的语气波澜不惊地宣布着恐怖的事实。"你尽可以在这几天里试着拯救所有人，获取那么一点道德满足感。但那都无所谓。"刺入腹部的刀刃旋转着绞紧，巨大的疼痛让Frisk眼前一黑。"在剩下的十五年里，你就在恐惧中一直活下去吧。"

沾血的刀终于被猛地拔出来，隐约间竟像是触发了某些被她压在最深处的回忆。Frisk挣扎着逃离，趁思维还能勉强保持清晰删掉了Asgore的那条跨时间数据。

随着世界线变动，伤口也完美复原。Frisk照旧去找到Undyne，送过信以后竟然意外获取了接触DT Extraction Machine的宝贵机会。

凭借着高于一切的力量，Frisk得以窥见些许未来的因果，可事实却让她完全无法接受。

虽然现在看起来没有任何危险，大家也都能好好活着，但十五年后的危机依旧确实存在着…删除Asgore那条信息能避免的只是Chara当前的"黑化"而已，未来的灭世结局依旧难以更改，除非…

让世界线回到"真正的原点"，那个被她一直以来都只当成幻觉的，被血色染红的世界线。

—不对不对不对不对不对不对！怎么说也不应该是这样的结果！根本是完全颠倒了啊！只有这次绝对不要—

—【怀疑度：95%】

然而…

唯独这一次，偏偏是这一次，选择的权力从一开始就不在她的手中。

她没勇气挽留，没勇气送行，甚至没勇气在最后叫出那个名字。[35]

世界…将被重构。

混混沌沌的三天，封闭自我，什么都不去想。这条世界线的未来，不会走向灭世对吗？就算真的是这样…到如今还有什么意义呢？

面前那个人影是谁？逆着光难以看清形貌，但那个声音…是Asriel？

"…还有机会拯救。"他说了什么？"除了70亿人类，还有数万名怪物，他们的未来，一样可以拯救！"

在这条时间线的未来，被完美复活的Asriel回到了现在，坚定地鼓励着Frisk。[36]

平行宇宙排列于面前，肆意选择便是对神的冒渎…[37]

最终作战，现在开始！

于是她被单独带到了"那条世界线"，时间节点的微妙变动，存储数值的01变化，只是这么简单，就让Frisk再次回到了那场战斗。

可是为什么…同样回归的还有遍布全身上下的束缚，本以为早已摆脱的，PLAYER的控制，为何会在此时重新出现？

"骗人…都是骗人的！"她无法开口，只能作为提线木偶生硬地攻击，让一句句台词重新写入脑海。

在那仅有一刹那的间隙，控制出现了片刻的松动，如果趁现在…她握紧刀柄—

夕阳光辉的照耀下，血的颜色是那么刺眼。

"为…什么…"

手上覆盖着滚烫的血明明应该只是温热却如烧灼一般视野只剩下黑与红就连手中的刀都无法扔下手指没有力气手臂没有力气哪里都动不了我明明不是想这样的我明明只是想摆脱控制为什么为什么为什么为什么—[38]

她发出了不像人声的痛苦哀嚎，却又马上戛然而止，脱离"规定"的行为哪怕仅仅是一点声音也不被允许。

半死不活的Frisk已经完全不记得是怎样被Asriel带回去，怎样再次摆脱控制，怎样重新见到朋友们。如果一开始就注定是失败，又为什么要给她虚假的幻想？如果命运的收束注定无法更改，又为何要变成最残酷的结果？Frisk不明白。她一点都不明白。

"但是，还有希望。"Asriel说道。"经历过一次失败所获得的的关键情报，会让你走向真正的和平结局。"情报？时间线、任务、异常者…突破口会在哪里？

"没错！你一定能赢的！只要像我一样做！"这是Papyrus。[39]

"你连我都能赢，这点困难算什么？"这是Undyne。

"技术上-这好像不太可能…但-但不知为何，我觉得你一定能做到。"这是Alphys。

"别担心，不管发生了什么，我都会保护你的。"这是Toriel。

"为了人类和怪物的未来，你必须保持决心！"这是Asgore。

是啊。她之前为什么会忘记呢。轻念一句"Determination."，Frisk继续跳往另一条时间线。

—记忆发生空白，严重错误，中止模拟进程。

—【怀疑度：99%】

Frisk从梦中醒来。

"你终于醒了！"Alphys好像很激动的样子，连手头的文件都丢了一地。"太好了！我们还以为你会一直睡下去…"

Frisk揉了揉还有点疼的脑袋。"我睡了多久？"

Alphys稍微回忆了一下。"至少有三个多月了…就在咱们一起通关《命运石之门》的那天晚上，据说原因是当年被PLAYER控制着跳跃太多时间线导致的后遗症。还好你现在醒了，不然我们真的都不知道该怎么办了。"

啊，怪不得呢，日有所思夜有所梦什么的，梦境的原型居然是一部游戏，也是难为她潜意识那点可怜的想象力了。只不过为什么会是那种乙女游戏一般展开的玛丽苏情节啊喂！

"那个…其实…"Alphys吞吞吐吐地像是有什么话要说。"因为你睡得实在太久了，我们出于想了解一下你大脑状态的想法，结果不小心把你的梦境全看到了…每个人都是…"她说得越来越小声，而Frisk一时间直接停止了思考。

那么…那么丢人的梦…所有人都看到了？！她一时间甚至有点站立不稳，高速回忆了一下梦境中全部的桥段。还好，还好没有任何恋爱向的展开，这样至少还不至于社会性死亡。只不过光想想角色之间的对应关系就已经没法再见人了…

但是仍有一处不对劲。Frisk思考了许久，再次向Alphys发问。"你是说，所有人都看到了？包括梦境的每一段？没提出过质疑吗？"

"没有啊。"Alphys一脸茫然地回答。"倒是有看完以后笑了好久的，不过放心，谁都不会因为梦境就看不起你的！"

原来如此。Frisk无奈地笑笑。她明明，从未把那条糟糕世界线里发生过的事告诉过朋友们啊。

"我睡了好几个月，头发都长了不少，挺不方便的。这里有剪刀什么的吗？"Frisk自然地发问。

"哦，有的，就在那边。"

"谢谢。"拿起剪刀，Frisk将其高高举起，以相当熟练的手法划向自己的颈动脉。

—【怀疑度：100%】

Frisk真正地醒了过来。

"我说你啊，分支结局哪个都不选，真结局送到手边都不进，好不容易又给你安排了个隐藏结局还是不要。你这样叫我很难办啊。"借用Chara外形显现的恶魔脸上挂着微笑。

"谢谢夸奖。"Frisk面无表情地回怼，再一次审视周围的环境。

纯粹的黑暗，一切都消失，只剩背景的风声…没有错，这就是她在这三年里所见的，一成不变的世界，也是此刻唯一能够把握的"真实"。[40]

"但是啊但是，你还是太无趣了。好不容易才找到合适的剧本，想跟你来个新鲜点的玩法，结果你居然那么不给面子，连我好不容易给你编写的美妙恋爱情节都一股脑地搁置。少女哟，你这样下去可是会注孤生的~"

"那不是正好吗？本来这也就只是我一个人的战斗。假如真的在梦境里接受了哪个结局，哪怕只是最后的隐藏剧情，都会在不知不觉间把灵魂卖给你吧？"

在这个朋友们都已消失，怪物们不复存在的世界里，Frisk的灵魂是让她依旧能面对这个恶魔的最后资本了。

"你的坚持真的有什么意义吗？这里已经只剩你一个人还活着了，如果把灵魂卖给我，至少还能享受15年的快乐生活—我可以保证在那之前不会作出任何举动。十五年啊，你要是抓紧时间的话，按部就班谈个恋爱结婚生子都够了，之后的事还管那么多干什么？"

"我拒绝。"Frisk冷冰冰地回答。"要说意义的话…至少到现在，你毁灭的还仅仅是屏障内的部分，对屏障外的70亿人类依旧束手无策，对吧？"

"…"

"所以这就是我的理由。既然怪物们的消失已经无法挽回，那么至少…至少…"她全力忍住即将涌出的泪水。"至少不要让人类也遭遇同样的灾难。及时止损，仅此而已。"简直就和成为"最后防线"一样啊，那种心情…她似乎略微能够理解了呢。

"但你是不是忘了？虽然PLAYER自从把你带到这里以后已经三年没再碰过游戏了，但总归还是有概率，让Ta在未来的不知何时回归，违背你的意愿签下灵魂交易的契约。到那时，你现在的选择不就成了真正的笑话？"

恶魔说得的确没错，PLAYER的选择，作为"角色"的Frisk既无法预知也无法干涉。但是，即使如此…"但也有可能，Ta会在打开游戏之前直接删除system_information_962呢？反正又不是云端同步的system_information_963，肯定有人能想到解决方案啊。"[41]

"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！"恶魔大笑不止。"你居然还有这种想法吗？那好啊，就看是你的PLAYER先来删文件救你，还是我先击溃你获得灵魂好了。我可要提醒你一句，跟PLAYER不同，我可不会因为游戏难度过高这种原因就放弃的。"

"但你也无法像PLAYER那样得到制作者的眷顾，没有什么锁1血设定或者空中的跳板来让你通过无解的关卡。这么来看还是我更占优势。"

"你有没有想过，你现在所有痛苦的坚持，到底是你的自由意志，还是纯粹的程序设定？"恶魔的低语在耳边响起。

"这句话，我原封不动地还给你。"这是Frisk的回答。

"算了，我也不废话了，直接进入下一个剧本—干脆就用《命运石之门0》好了，反正前作刚刚熟悉过。"[42]

没有任何反抗的余地，Frisk的意识再一次被推入深眠。模糊中想起这一部的剧情，她不禁露出了一个苦笑。

现在来看…还真的挺合适呢。

—

[1]:命运石之门游戏序章标题：起始与结束的序章。

[2]:雪镇神秘房间里的fake dog，对应Steins;Gate（以下简称SG）里的羊驼侠。

[3]:略等于SG里真由理制作cos服，但请注意越往后角色对应关系越不严密，cp更是基本完全不对应。

[4]:汉化版译为"情侣冰棒"和"单身狗冰棒"，但英文原文根本没有任何情侣的意思，所以没用中文名称。对应SG的胡椒博士饮料。

[5]:对应SG中伦太郎用来保持冷静的口头禅"El Psy Congroo"。

[6]:对应SG里面对漆原琉华时不断强调的"但是，是男的"。其实这文里基本就是SG主要角色全性转的版本。

[7]:DT Extraction Machine在本文中不严格对应于IBN5100，毕竟逻辑上说不通，只能在部分剧情地位上作代换。

[8]:舞王大赛约等于SG的"雷NET大赛"，包括后文中其他与Mettaton相关的情节。

[9]:命运石之门第一章：时间跳跃的偏执狂。

[10]:改自SG原文，中间部分本来是"Human is Dead"，这里大小写严格对应。

[11]:命运石之门第二章：不切实际的交汇。

[12]:命运石之门第三章：蝴蝶翅膀的分歧。

[13]:因为Flowey-Asriel分别对应了α线和β线的铃羽，所以这里的网名用来替代SG的"约翰·提托"。

[14]:Ice-E来自deltarune，后文中对应SG菲利斯结局的负数变动率世界线基本就是deltarune设定，不再说明。

[15]:对应SG游戏成就中的"不连续性的感觉质"，原文是两次买杯面。

[16]:命运石之门第四章：美丽梦幻的永恒。

[17]:对应SG里冈部泡咖啡的剧情。加两块糖，不加奶。

[18]:SG中死的是真由理，但Frisk的潜意识认为完全对应角色太过不合理，所以死的变成了她自己。

[19]:命运石之门第五章：时空界限的教条。

[20]:基本改自SG助手原句。不过这里的暗号肯定不会是"My Fork"就是了。

[21]:两部作品分别延续下来的敌意。虽然原因可能差得比较多。

[22]:SG中铃羽结局…的一半。

[23]:命运石之门第六章：形而上的死亡。

[24]:对应SG中菲利斯的"柴郡猫的微笑"，其实本来UT里的Mettaton就的确挺会看气氛的。

[25]:SG中菲利斯结局的一半。原作练了一宿雷NET之后还有正式比赛什么的，但这里的Frisk明显是不会继续了。

[26]:don't forget.

[27]:命运石之门第七章：虚幻失真的复杂。

[28]:SG中硫华男变女是因为喜欢伦太郎，而这里的Frisk既然已经躲开所有恋爱flag，Undyne想追的自然也要脱离剧本限制变回Alphys了。

[29]:硫华经常以各种方式说错伦太郎的口头禅，这里口头禅既然变成了"Determination"，那么错的方式自然也要变成"detemmienation"了。

[30]:基本是硫华线的后续发展变换。

[31]:命运石之门第八章：自我相似的两性体。

[32]:桐生萌郁自杀之前还在念着FB。

[33]:命运石之门第九章：无限连锁的凋亡。顺带一提因为后面的章节名就等于分支结局名了，所以"因果关系"、"纯洁透明"以及"境界面上"这三个关键词都不会再出现。

[34]:对应SG小动物黑化剧情的CG，包括那个十五年后的时间点。

[35]:SG中红莉栖在世界线变动前决定回美国，虽然其中一个分支结局里最后短暂回来了。这段之所以这么短是因为SG里基本全是恋爱flag，所以被删干净了。

[36]:本来应该触发真结局条件才能遇到β线回来的铃羽，但这边的Frisk即使连第十章结局都没选就进来了，当成新手福利好了。

[37]:SG中进的这段BGM跟气氛挺搭的，曲名"スカイクラッドの観测者"，这两句歌词就是出自其中。

[38]:差不多就是来自原作描写，改了点格式而已。

[39]:这几段算少有的UT原台词，剧情地位略等于SG的世界修正掌。

[40]:GE结尾毁灭世界后剩下的空间。

[41]:前者是决定"是否毁灭世界"的变量，后者是决定"是否卖掉灵魂"的变量。简单来说就是只是被满屏9灭世的话删掉那条就能重新回到游戏而不会出现伪善线，但要是卖了灵魂被steam云同步就真没希望了。

[42]:《命运石之门0》的主要剧情是冈部伦太郎误杀牧濑红莉栖那条世界线的延续，所以后文Frisk才会感叹挺合适。是一种残忍的巧合呢。


End file.
